


there's a special place in hell for people who play christmas music before thanksgiving

by lovelyflowersinherhair



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/pseuds/lovelyflowersinherhair
Summary: “After I listen to Wonderful Christmastime, I’m going to watch It’s A Wonderful Life.” She took a sip of the wine. “I think I’m going to rewrite it, you know? Make a modernized version?”
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Kudos: 14





	there's a special place in hell for people who play christmas music before thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernSerpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSerpent/gifts).



“What are you doing?” FP asked Alice tiredly, as he came into the house, and found her sat on the couch, the warbling voice of Paul McCartney assaulting his ears. “It’s November first, Alice. Are you really listening to Christmas music already?” 

“I’m going for the ironic factor,” she said, and he first noticed her bitter tone, followed by the fact that there was an empty bottle of wine on the table, and one that was in the process of being consumed. Alice had managed to figure out the secret hiding spot that he’d kept the cigarettes he was trying to quit, and had left evidence of the fact that she’d smoked quite a lot of them in a crystal dish, that probably cost more than the old trailer had. “After I listen to Wonderful Christmastime, I’m going to watch It’s A Wonderful Life.” She took a sip of the wine. “I think I’m going to rewrite it, you know? Make a modernized version?”

“Is, uh, there are reason you’re drinking straight out of the bottle?” FP dared to ask. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” she said. “I just feel like feeling sorry for myself.” 

“Can I sit with you?” 

She glanced up at him. “You may.” 

He dropped down so that he could join her on the couch, and he took the bottle of wine out of her hands, placing it on the table. 

“Why are you feeling sorry for yourself?” 

“Because,” she said. “My life is ruined. And it’s all Polly’s fault.” 

“What happened? Because of those phone calls?” 

She shook her head. “No, it’s worse than that,” she said, as she reached for the pack of smokes, and lit up another cigarette. “I told her that she had to give those babies up for adoption,” she said. “And fucking Elizabeth and Polly banded together to undermine me at every turn. I knew Polly wasn’t equipped to be a parent. Hell, Hal was probably right to make her that appointment. Why the hell didn’t he force her to keep it? Forced me to do a lot of things I didn’t want to do.” She shook her head. “I knew that the twins were with Cheryl,” she continued. “I just, honestly, I didn’t care. I was glad to be done with them. I didn’t want to be raise my daughter’s children, FP. I know that might make me selfish, but.” She shrugged. “Apparently there was an incident today, and the twins had to be taken to the hospital. And because I tried to put myself in the system to take Jughead in when you were in jail, and because my daughter has been declared mentally unfit, guess who gets to have her life ruined by having to take them in?”

She drew in a deep breath. “I can’t expect you to want to deal with that,” she said. “I’ll move out. I’ll find a place to stay. Why would you want me to stay if I’m stuck with them?” 

“Alice,” FP said. “Stop. I don’t want you to leave,” he said. “I don’t care if you have custody of the twins. I told you that I wanted to be with you, and Polly’s fuck up doesn’t change that. It won’t ever change that.” 

She sniffled. “You promise?” 

“Yeah,” he said. “I promise. Do you think that maybe it’s  _ possible _ that you were overreacting a bit?” 

“I’m very upset,” she said. “This is what I feared happening and neither of them will be culpable for it. Refusing to take them makes me look evil. I’m not evil. I just...this wasn’t what I wanted, okay? I thought if we were going to be taking care of children, they’d be ours. Not hers.” 

“You thought about that?” FP asked her. “Alice?”

“Doesn’t matter now.” 


End file.
